Yuuki the Vampire Hunter
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: When Yuuki was 5 years old she lost all her memories of her past and was attacked by a rogue vampire. Luckily she was rescued by Vampire Hunters and grows up as their daughter. But what effects will this life have on her? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Yuuki the Vampire Hunter

-

Prologue

-

WARNING! SPOILERS!

So don't read if you haven't read the manga past chapter 34/35 (I think) or if you haven't watched the anime series yet. I strongly suggest you read or watch these first before reading this fan-fiction because this has major plot spoilers for the series included from the very start of my story.

-

Summary: When Yuuki was 5 she lost all her memories of the past. What if, when the vampire attacks her instead of Kaname rescuing her a couple of Vampire Hunters show up in his place and save her. How will this incident influence her life, will it change Yuuki? And what repercussions will it have on Kaname? Read to find out!

-

This is my new Vampire Knight story. I think it is one of my better plot ideas that are just waiting to be written up, lol.

Please give it a chance, I know it doesn't sound that interesting but it will be, I assure you.

At the moment I am supposed to be writing up chapters for my current ongoing stories, which I desperately need to update, and are long overdue to be finished but I just couldn't resist writing a prologue for this story idea that I had.

I have written more already and have practically finished the first chapter and I even have the whole story planned out already but I probably won't update or continue it for a while or very often if I do, because it isn't a priority compared to some of my other stories at the moment.

So I just thought I should put up the prologue chapter and see if anyone is interested in it while I continue to finish off my other fan-fictions. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

-V-

At the age of 5 Yuuki was a secret pureblood vampire princess, a Kuran. She lived with her family but was kept confined within the basement (which was made to be comfortable and luxurious) of their home because her existence in the world was a secret from everyone except them. This was to keep her protected from the corrupt vampire council and the threats of vampire assassins, her loving family wanted her to live before she entered the vampire world -when she was older-. She had a mother, Juri, a father, Haruka and a brother, Kaname. Her life, at least to her, was perfect; even though she wanted to go outside she was content and safe within her own little world.

That was, until her evil uncle; Rido Kuran, shattered her world and sent it crashing down on top of her. He wanted the fresh blood of a young pureblood vampire so that he could become more powerful and rule as King of the vampires as the Kuran family had done in the past. So naturally, somehow he found out about Yuuki and went after her. However, Yuuki's family wouldn't willingly allow him to take her so it had to be done by force.

While Rido was killing her father and her brother was fighting the rogue vampires her mother took drastic measures to keep her beloved daughter safe. She took Yuuki to a special room in the basement of their manor and used all of the power she had to sacrifice herself In the place of her daughter; all she wanted, all she cared about was keeping Yuuki safe. Juri used the ancient vampire knowledge and great power to seal away Yuuki's vampire side and turned her human. At the end of the ritual Yuuki's mother smiled at her lovingly and then fell to the floor, bleeding to death; an after effect of the 'curse' she has put upon her daughter to save her. The seal that blocked Yuuki's vampire side then played its part and erased Yuuki's memories of her vampire life and transported her miles away to a place that was considered safe from the threat of Rido.

That cold night Kaname fought off Rido and his vampire army. He killed the pitiful lower vampires but only managed to render Rido incapacitated for a very long time to come as he slashed at him and cut him up with a hunter's sword. However, he could not make the fatal blow because Rido had power over him, which prevented Kaname from being able to kill his evil uncle. No matter how much he hated and despised him and wished he were dead he could not kill him.

During that terrible winters night the vampire world shook as it lost two of the most powerful purebloods of all time. Juri and Haruka Kuran were dead, murdered by their brother, Rido, but their deaths were covered up to be suicides. Kaname was the only Kuran left now since no one knew of Yuuki's existence besides him.

Everything changed that night and it was to be remembered forever within the world of vampires.

And on that dark, cruel night a blizzard whipped around Yuuki's small frame as she slept deeply while the spell worked its magic on her. She had been transported to a remote mountain region in Japan, miles away from her previous home, where she was left as a human with no memories of the world she had lived in just moments ago.

-A-

So that was the prologue of my story, I hope it was okay.

There shouldn't be many grammar errors since I also had my brother read and check over it.

I am planning to continue this story but I don't know how long it will be until my next update since I am currently trying to finish off all my other stories before I commit to starting anything new at the moment.

I suppose I ought to see how many people are interested in it first before I post up anymore.

If you did like it and wish for me to continue then please let me know.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	2. Lost Memories

**Yuuki the Vampire Hunter**

**-**

**Chapter 1 : Lost Memories**

-

Summary: While Yuuki is on the mountain and trying to regain her memories a monster appears before her. Luckily a pair of vampire hunters come to the rescue. They have been tracking the level E vampire that has led them to this remote mountain region where they discover a small girl – Yuuki –. But will they get there in time to save her from the damned blood-soaked creature?

-

I uploaded this chapter quite quickly because I had some free time. I hope everyone will like it.

Yuuki will be growing up throughout this story but she is very smart and instinctively skilled with dealing with vampires seeing as she previously was one. – Which she won't know for a very long time yet since she won't be told till later on. - So if she sometimes seems unusually smart and knowledgeable and acts differently to her age that is the reason why.

To be honest I don't remember how young children act or what they think so it's easier to write like she is really smart and advanced for her age instead. However, she will have her childish and appropriate cute moments throughout the story. ^__^

About the last name of some hunters I created for this story, it is Nagameyu, I know the first part of the surname 'Naga' means eternal but I made up the last part. I know it's not a proper Japanese surname but just pretend it is, okay. It's difficult to find one so it is easier to pretend that this name means eternally strong. :"]

-

I want to thank those who have already put an alert / favourite on this fan-fiction, and especially to the people who reviewed to my story;

**Portent –** Thanks for being the first reviewer to my new story. I hope you will like this chapter too. :"]

**Cristalelle –** Thank yah for the review, I am glad you like it so much. Zero and Yuuki are the main characters at the start of the story and Kaname will become an important person within the story too, but it will be later on. I actually haven't decided which pairing it will be yet (although I do favour Kaname/Yuuki) because it is mostly about Yuuki's trials since she has lost her memory and her different life. But I will let you know now in advance that she will know Zero as a friend very soon in to the story and later on she will get to meet Kaname. I don't yet know who she will fall for but I am sure some of the characters are going to fight over her, lol. I am afraid to say that the suspense of needing to know who she will choose will continue for many more chapters, sorry. I hope you will also enjoy this chapter. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer : I do now own Vampire Knight**

-V-

As Yuuki groggily woke up she lay in the cold, hard snow, unmoving, while thoughts, memories and emotions flew through her mind until it was completely devoid of anything except the basic knowledge that a five year old has and that her name is Yuuki. Nothing else filled her mind as it had before; she no longer had any knowledge of her past, her family or what vampires were beyond the basic fairytale story, let alone that they existed.

Her eyes flitted open and she stared at the snow falling down from the sky. 'It's cold. White snow, it's something that is not red.' This was all her mind could think for moments before she snapped out of her daze.

She felt horribly cold and empty, – distant from herself - her mind numb and quite blank and she felt strange, and in a way, less intelligent, for some unknown reason. Something was missing but she couldn't remember what. So she continued to lie in the cold, crunchy and slightly wet thing she somehow knew was called snow and cried seemingly endless tears with no emotion. The only thoughts she could focus on were the clear ones that dominated her mind at that moment; 'who am I?'

-v-

Ryuu and Miho Nagameyu were two of the best vampire hunters that had ever existed, alongside the infamous Kiryuu family. The year before they had all worked together to capture and dispose of a pureblood vampire's 'pet' ex-human vampire who had been on the hunters list to be killed. They had all worked well together and ever since then the two families had been very close.

The Kiryuu hunter couple had twin boys –which was a taboo in the hunter world and it was the first case of both hunter twins surviving- and they all seemed so happy. However, the Nagameyu hunter couple didn't have any children yet and had been wishing for their own since they had met their dear friends, the Kiryuus. As they set out on yet another mission for the vampire hunter council to catch and kill yet another level E vampire, little did they know that today, just hours from then, their wish would come true.

When they had set out on the mission early that morning it had been quite cool and looked as if a storm was on its way but they paid no attention to it, knowing that they had to stop this rogue vampire before it killed any more innocent people. They found the bloodthirsty beast quite easily considering the council's vague description of the area it had been spotted in. It was already mid-day and soon the chase was on. The crazed vampire seemed unaware that I was being followed but just as the hunters were going in for the kill it became very alert and surprised while its eyes sparkled blood red as it seemed to smell blood. This was bad, the hunters hadn't anticipated this but they were trained for these kinds of situations; so as the vampire sped away at an incredibly fast speed the hunters managed to almost match its pace and were not very far behind at all, considering their disadvantage.

By now the weather had drastically changed and as they had chased the vampire a blizzard began to rage around them, temporarily blinding them and permanently – for now, as the snow fell hard and fast - obscuring their sight and covering the vampires tracks. The highly skilled hunters, Ryuu and Miho, had tracked the rogue vampire successfully until just now when they had lost the trail as they headed up a snowy mountain in the pursuit. This simple job had suddenly become a lot more troublesome.

-v-

On the mountain where Yuuki is still lying it is snowing heavily and she is slowly becoming buried by the constant cold. She feels numb and like she isn't attached to her body at the moment. She is still in shock from having no memories and can't help but go over that one question in her mind, again and again; 'Who am I?' No matter how hard she tries she can't remember anything about herself or where she is, except her name. By now she has stopped crying, finding it doesn't help and is useless at doing anything for her but giving her a headache. She doesn't know how much time has passes by since she woke up here but it is getting dark again and just lying in the snow continuously reminding herself that her name is Yuuki, just so that she doesn't forget, isn't getting her anywhere. In all this time that has passed the only other 'useless' detail she has managed to recall is that she turned 5 years old today.

Suddenly Yuuki sat bolt upright as somehow through the howling wind she managed to hear crunching footsteps approaching her. She was scared and even a little territorial to think that someone was out there in the blustering snow fall, slowly creeping up on her through the blinding white setting before her. Time seems to slow down for a moment as she turns to face the direction of the noises and sights a wild looking man standing metres away from her. Suddenly it speeds up again as her eyes go wide and the man approaches her with a wicked smile and a red glint to his eyes. She knows she should rationally be screaming out for help right now but she feels paralysed as the man gets closer and closer every second.

When the rough looking man is in front of her, still all she can do is stare. It is almost as if she has forgotten how to speak as she still cannot cry out for someone to save her. She is sure this man is not here to help her, just one look at him can clearly tell even little 5-year-old Yuuki that. She is terrified by now as the man becomes increasingly sinister and seems to change before her eyes. He lets out a small guttural laugh, almost like an animals growl while his eyes sparkle blood red and he grins at her, showing what look like pointed teeth; he has fangs, just like a wild beast.

This man before her is a monster and there is nothing Yuuki can do to save herself. Strangely Yuuki feels like she should have some power over this creature but she clearly doesn't as he leans down and whispers to her; 'Are you lost little girl?' Then without waiting for an answer and no warning he reaches down and opens his mouth to reveal his sharp glinting fangs and asks another rhetorical question; 'May I drink your blood?'. Yuuki's eyes widen even further when she hears this and realises that this is a mythical creature, she is up against a beast from fairytale stories she remembers; this thing isn't a man, it is a vampire. He grabs a hold of her head and leans down to her exposed neck where he is about to bite and take her blood when suddenly the sound of a gun going off echoes through the snowy clearing and the rogue vampire falls to the ground where it instantly turns to dust. With the creature no longer supporting her small frame Yuuki falls to the snow covered ground and stares blankly in to space, shocked by what had just happened. She looks at the pile of the dust next to her that was previously an evil creature that had wanted to kill her and then scrambles away from it. A saying clearly comes in to Yuuki's mind as she recovers from her ordeal; 'Vampires, they are beasts in human form who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires do exist. You just don't realise they're there.' This stray thought scares Yuuki and she shivers as she inches backwards, away from the vampire's remains.

Suddenly she bumps in to something and she lets out a little squeak as she proceeds to scream, instantly getting her voice back. Yuuki whips her head around to see two surprised yet okay looking people looming above her, looking down at her. One has a gun in his hand, which is still pointing in the direction of where the vampire had just previously been, and the other is reaching out her hand to Yuuki. But Yuuki dashes away from them, out of their reach.

For some reason she isn't surprised that someone showed up and saved her, but this feels wrong, these people being here isn't right. To Yuuki it feels like something is missing. Someone is supposed to be coming for her, they were supposed to save her from the mad man, not these other people. 'Who is this person I am waiting for' Yuuki wonders silently to herself.

-v-

The people turn to her now and approach her cautiously, they seem to be expecting for her to start crying or at least begin howling for her mummy and daddy. But she doesn't even react. She is an unusual five year old. Yuuki knows she should be doing something childish like that right now, but for some reason it doesn't seem right. It is if she is older than 5 already and there is no need to cry for what she can't remember anymore. So she just tilts her head and her wide eyes stare at them as she asks surprisingly well and clearly for a child.

"Who are you? Did you kill that vampire? Do I know you? Where am I?" Then without waiting for an answer she proceeds to get up from the ground and walk towards them, unafraid of these strangers because right now even she is a stranger to herself.

They stare at her for a moment longer before getting back to reality and answer her well-put yet puzzling questions. This girl seems to know about vampires but doesn't remember anything else.

The woman answers the girl's initial questions. "We are vampire hunters, we were tracking that vampire because it had been killing people. Luckily because we are hunters we managed to save you by shooting him. Our weapons are special; they kill vampires. And I'm sorry but we do not know you and you are in a remote mountain region in Japan."

"How do you know about vampires?" The man demands an answer from her.

"I just do. I don't remember." Yuuki tells them simply as she keeps a wary eye on the strangers.

The fact that she doesn't know why she knows about vampires unsettles the couple but they are even more surprised by the way she speaks and seems to understand things. She is incredibly advanced for her age.

"Are you lost, child? Why are you here?"

" I don't know. I woke up here with no memory. But I know my name is Yuuki and I am 5 years old today." Yuuki replies before she begins to burst in to tears again at the thought of having lost her memories.

The pair of vampire hunters watch her for a moment but quickly believe her and become worried for her. A vampire has just almost killed the poor little girl and she can't remember anything, not even her family.

"Are you alright?" The woman asks her as she picks Yuuki up and cradles her in her arms to warm the small child up. This is certainly an unusual circumstance they are in.

Yuuki nods her head and continues to cry in front of the strangers as she buries herself in the warmth and snuggles closer to the woman. She trusts them a little; after all, they did just save her life. They answered her questions and seem nice enough people, although her experience around other people has been limited to a crazy mythical creature and the people who killed it so she couldn't exactly be a good judge of character yet. But at that moment she really didn't care, she was tired and worn out form her difficult day of losing her memories and all she wanted was to be in a warm place and be comforted as a child should be.

The couple of vampire hunters assess the situation and evaluate the condition of the little girl quickly before coming up with the conclusion that they have to take her in with them since it definitely wasn't safe for her to be by herself out here. They easily find that she is the cause of the vampire's sudden attack of bloodlust. The vampire was attracted to the scent of her blood – from a tiny cut on her finger, which was created during the ritual which turned her human - from so far away, it is amazing. Luckily this is a remote mountain region where barely anyone lives, let alone crazed vampires seeking her unusually delicious and intoxicating scented blood. It is unlikely that they will come across anyone but they don't want to risk anything so they hasten their pace as they set off for the vampire hunter's headquarters to report what happened and the mysterious finding of this girl.

For some reason they are both overcome with strong emotions as they realise that this is what they have been wishing for. A child to care for. They will keep her safe, even if it kills them.

-A-

So, that was the first chapter of my new Vampire Knight story, 'Yuuki the Vampire Hunter'.

I updated a lot sooner than I expected to because I realised I had basically written the whole of the first chapter already so might as well complete it. ^_^

The ending seems a little confusing in places to me but I think it makes sense. Basically Yuuki was rescued from an evil rogue level E vampire by vampire hunters. Now the couple have heard Yuuki out they realise that they have to take care of this child because no one else will and they must immediately report to the vampire hunter's council. Yuuki has found her new family.

Well, I hope y'all liked it and if you think this story idea is okay then please let me know. It seems popular enough with people at the moment but it's new so I might need encouragement to stay with it. :"]

Also, I have already written the next couple of chapters, which I will be posting up soon. After them there won't be any chapters up for a while so I apologise in advance for making you wait.

Thank you for reading and please review

…Anie


	3. The Beginning Of The End

**Yuuki the Vampire Hunter**

**- - a - -**

**Chapter 2 : The beginning of the end**

**-a-**

**Summary:** When Yuuki lost her memory at age 5 she was found by a pair of vampire hunters on the mountain and they rescued her from the evil vampire. Yuuki grew up as the child of the renowned Nagameyufamily who were the best hunters alongside the Kiryuu family. She grows up as a vampire hunter but when her past catches up with her will she survive?

**Setting:** Ryuu, Miho and Yuuki face the hunters association.

-a-

Thank you to everyone who has put an alert/favourite on my story and especially thanks to those who reviewed;

**Cristalelle **: Thank yah for another - and very helpful - review. I have taken what you said in to account and have managed to change my chapter so that Yuuki is a lot simpler in her answers. Although in her mind she is still very smart, lol. I honestly have no idea how a 5 year old acts so your information was a great help, thank you. I will keep in mind what you have said for future chapters but thankfully Yuuki won't be staying 5 for too much longer, lol. I am glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you will also like this one. ^_^

**Blackcatgurl** : I am glad you think my story awesome, lol ^_^ I will be writing many more chapters for this story so don't worry. You think I'm brilliant, really, YAY, *party* ^^ . Thanks for reviewing and I hope yah will like this chapter. ^_^

**Aslickain Kiant :** Thank you for the review; it gives me more hope and motivation to carry on writing the story when I get reviews. Sorry the chapter is up so late. I hope yah will enjoy it anyway ^^ . I promise to try not to make you wait too long for the next chapters from now on ^_^

-a-

Sorry that this chapter is up so late. I have been really busy with my As level exams for the past couple of months now. I have finished them now but we have started our A2s early so that we get homework over the summer holidays. :[

Finally I managed to check over this chapter and post it up.

I will technically finish college at last in two weeks so I will have time to update more frequently from then on ^^

-a-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight (unfortunately :"] )

-V-

It is getting very dark now that it is late at night while they walk through the mountains and remote areas to get back home. In the distance the vampire hunter couple can see their destination and a short while later they arrive back at the association headquarters having completed another task and another day of work. They are used to the harsh weather conditions and a huge amount of walking every time they are sent on a mission; they have been trained to withstand these types of things to make it easier to catch their target. However, Yuuki isn't the same; she is only a child. She tried to stay wake at first but by now she is fast asleep in the woman's arms as she is being carried to somewhere safe and hopefully warm. She is sleeping soundly for someone who has just lost all her memories and been attacked by a rogue vampire. Her chest moves silently up and down as she breathes deeply in her peaceful sleep. To all who would look upon her at this moment she seems just like an angel.

As they are mere steps away from reaching the hunter's building Yuuki shuffles in her sleep and instantly wakes up. She feels the sensation of movement but does not comprehend for a moment since she isn't moving herself. Suddenly the past few hours come flooding back to her and she realises that she is still with the people who saved her and they are still carrying her. She folds her tiny fingers inwards and makes fists with her hands to rub the sleep away from her eyes. Now that her vision is no longer blurry she takes in their surroundings. She squirms in the woman's arms for a moment before she settles in a more comfortable position and looks up at the dark and tall ominous building in front of her. A shiver runs through her as they enter through the big main doors and step in to a huge main hall. She wriggles from the hunter's grasp and manages to convey that she wants to be put down now. The couple let her down and place her in the middle of them so that they can hold one of her hands each and guide her through the building to see the council.

There are quite a few people in the entrance hall, even at this hour and as they walk past them to the sign in desk they begin to notice the little girl. At first only a few stop and stare but then whispers gather and people point at Yuuki. Their eyes go wide as they receive a slight shock when they see a child is in the association headquarters and is accompanied by some of the most renowned vampire hunters. Yuuki glares back at them, suspicious of so many people now. She doesn't like how they are all looking at her and decides to ignore them. With a huff she turns away from them sharply and focuses her attention on her rescuers. Paying no head to the muffled laughter of those who found her reaction amusing, she follows the vampire couple who saved her and happily and instinctively swings their arms which have a grasp on her hands and smiles innocently up at the couple when they look down at her.

Yuuki then takes a proper look at the inside of this place and she notices the huge domed roof of the hall and the pretty marble walls and flooring. It is all so amazing to her and as the couple drag her along she just stares up at the beautiful building. The vampire hunter's headquarters is truly a unique and special building. Even at the young age of five Yuuki can feel the power in this place. It was all so mesmerising. The tall cold building decorated in the 19th century style possessed so much anti-vampire power it was almost overwhelming. She could feel the power rushing over her, through her and all throughout the building, it was amazing and she was beginning to feel giddy; every step she took released more of the unusual ancient power; engulfing her as it was protecting her. Yuuki smiled and her soft innocent laughter echoed throughout the building. She was safe here and she loved it. The building wasn't only beautiful, it was magical, powerful, invincible and eternal; everything she wished she could reach out and touch.

The couple smile at Yuuki, noticing that she seems to be having at least a bit of fun in this boring and stuffy old place. They continue their steady pace, walking Yuuki up to the front desk and announcing themselves. The person who checks hunters in and out is there and he takes their names down and looks quizzically at the little girl before letting them pass. They travel further inside the headquarters and pass more and more staring and obviously curious people before they finally reach the council chambers - deep within the heart of the building – where the leaders of the vampire hunter's reside. Yuuki doesn't know if she can take much more of this being centre of attention stuff. Honestly, right now all she wants is be able to disappear. But as the hunter couple explain to her, she has to meet some important people before they can decide what will happen to her. As an incentive to do as they ask they tell her that they will look after her and keep her safe and they promise that they will try to help her regain her memories.

They are a little early for their appointment according to the guard in front of the council chamber so they proceed to sit on the sofa across from the entrance to the room and wait. The hunter couple are silent as they sit still so Yuuki takes an example from them and does the same. She begins to study the guard, the only person who hasn't stared at her – because he isn't permitted to while he is on duty – and when she gets bored with that she observes the much more interesting and complex door that leads to the council of vampire hunters. The door is huge and arches at the top. It is a dull gold colour and very intricate patterns are carved in to the metal. There are unknown symbols which Yuuki just sees as doodles all over the handles and outer area of the door while on the main body there are pictures of mythical creatures and unusual looking weapons alongside phrases in a language that makes no sense – Latin – to her. Yet she has a strange feeling that she has heard the words spoken before. She whispers the phrases under her breath so that no one else hears her, but nothing happens, much to young Yuuki's dismay. She had been hoping it was like another fairytale; that if you said the words something interesting would happen. At last she had the image of the door firmly in her mind and finished scanning over it; not having missed a single detail.

Just as Yuuki is on the brink of boredom, a couple of vampires exit the room signalling that it is now their time for meeting with the council. So they go in through the heavy golden doors that Yuuki had previously been staring at so intently and then descend in to a circular chamber. It is quite dark here but it seems likely that this room is also made of marble. As they reach the bottom of the steps the lights illuminate them and a row of stern looking people sit at a huge long table opposite them. The people sat at the fancy table - which seems to stretch and go from one end of the room to the other and curve around to fit the circular shaper of the room - stare ominously at the three figures which have come in to their presence. The hunter couple who are with her address them formally by bowing and stating that their mission has been completed. They keep Yuuki standing behind them and out of sight for the time being as they begin to give their usual report to the council and leave Yuuki to stare around the room curiously.

She can't make out much except the outline of the walls and floor and turns her head back to look at the people before her. The council are lit perfectly so she can see them, unfortunately. The council look scary to Yuuki, they are all so cold in their expressions and the sound of the leader's voice echoes hollowly around the room as he speaks to the vampire hunters who brought her here.

The council nodded to them and their leader spoke. "Good to see you both returned well. Now, mission report please."

"Your honours." Ryuu stated as he and his wife nodded their heads and slightly bowed to address the council before them.

Ryuu was the one to account the mission because he was the senior hunter over his wife.

"We successfully tracked the vampire to a small town at the base of the mountain not too far from here. We found more dead bodies of people that the rogue vampire had drained dry of blood. We found him after he had just finished with a young woman but he was too quick after just feeding on so many. We chased him out of the town and followed him up the mountain. We could only sense this one rogue vampire at the time. When we caught up to the beast we were shocked to see it looming over a young girl and took immediate swift action."

Yuuki had clung to Miho's leg the whole time but she tightened her grip at the mention of the attack she had barely escaped.

"I took aim with my bloody rose gun and shot the vampire straight through the heart. It instantly turned to dust and we rushed over to make sure the child was all right. The rogue was very much dead so we turned our attentions to the girl. She was scared of us at first but she seemed to relax and act very calmly after a moment of shock. She recovered from such a frightening ordeal amazingly fast and then proceeded to ask us many questions. From what she told us we found out that she can't remember much at all, not who she is or how she came to be on the mountain. However, she does know about the existence of vampires and remembers one thing, that her name is Yuuki and she is 5 today. We brought her back with us because we couldn't leave her out there as prey for other vampires, not while she was defenceless and with amnesia. So since we had completed out mission we carried the girl, Yuuki with us as we returned to report the mission."

The council all raise their eyebrows at this and the leader speaks.

"Well done on your successful mission and for saving the life of a young child. We are curious about her as she knows about vampires, would you please introduce us." He asked, but his tone was underlined with demand.

Both hunters step aside slightly to let Yuuki forward. Miho lets Yuuki keep a tight hold of her arm as the little girl stands in front of the two hunters and in to the sight of the ominous council. They all stare coldly and dispassionately down at her but Yuuki doesn't try to hide from them, instead she lifts her head and locks her eyes with theirs, impressively holding their gazes, almost defiantly daring them to challenge her.

The girl before the council is a wild thing. She has the grace and looks of a beauty, with long dark hair and soft pale skin. But her hidden personality is unusual for a child so young, she is already defiant and seems even a little hostile towards them. The only other child they know like this is Zero Kiryuu. This young girl, Yuuki, is very interesting indeed.

The leader lifts the corners of his mouth in a slight smirk at this. He likes this girl; she doesn't back down and he can tell that she most certainly has the potential to become a vampire hunter.

He breaks his gaze from hers and nods his head as most of the others do the same; some choose to keep looking, trying to figure out this child and the mysterious and strong power behind that harsh and hard holding gaze. Lifting his head the leader looks back at the Nagameyu hunters and one again addresses them.

"Since you are two of our best hunters and you did save this little girl's life we have agreed to monitor her amnesia and care for her and raise her as a hunter. We know you have wanted a child for a while now so we will leave her in your capable care. We will be checking up on your progress every 3 months and you will still have missions and assignments to complete. We know you are friends with the Kiryuu family so we will arrange for Yagari to teach Yuuki as well and he will look after her as he does with the twins when their parents are out on hunter business. You are dismissed and we hope to see you all again soon" The council glanced at Yuuki as they spoke; they were very interested to see how she would turn out as a hunter as the Kiryuu twins showed great promise.

So they are dismissed from the council with promises of help as long as they take the girl in to their care. This is their wish come true in a way; finally they have a child. Even though they will search for her family who she doesn't remember and who may be looking for her, since she is technically a missing person case, there is little hope.

With that said the meeting ended and Ryuu and Miho each took a hold of one of Yuuki's hands and lead her out of the council's meeting chambers and back out in to the hunter's association's grand hall.

They assume that this must be very confusing for Yuuki so they sit her down between them on one of the –luxurious 19th century style- sofa's in the grand hall and explain to her what is happening.

Miho started "Yuuki, since you cannot remember anything about your past or your family we must take care of you till your memories return. We want you to know that you will have a home with us if you wish, but if you do not feel comfortable with us then we understand." She finished by smiling warmly at the young girl before her.

Ryuu knows how his wife is used to conversing with other adults and so is not very good at talking to children. Even though Yuuki seems very intelligent for her age he wants to make sure Yuuki understands what is happening. "You were alone Yuuki, but we found you. Would you like to come live with us for a while?" He simply asks her.

Yuuki is silent for a moment, thinking and understanding that she should live with these people as their daughter because it would make them happy and she has nowhere else to go since she has no memories. She knows these people will look for her family and try to help her regain her lost memories but for the meantime they can take care of her and teach her too.

She nods her head and tells them in her sweet young voice that yes she would like that very much. She smiles at them and they look lovingly in to each others eyes at their dream come true before they smile back at her. Taking their hands again Yuuki pulls them up off the comfy couch and leads them towards the sign out desk so that they can leave to take her to her new home. As they sign out the person at the desk nods and smiles at them. Needless to say that the news that the Nagameyu hunters had adopted the girl they found and taken her home with them spread throughout the vampire hunters like wildfire.

Yuuki is fine with the arrangement and goes home with them. She is happy to be with such nice people but she still can't get out of her head that she had a life before this. They climb in to a car outside of the hunters' association building; Ryuu drives while Miho sits in the back with Yuuki. Miho strokes Yuuki's hair and looks at her lovingly. This cute little girl is now their daughter and she couldn't be happier.

They finally arrive home early in the morning and Yuuki is yet again fast asleep. Ryuu insists on carrying her. They get out their car and with Yuuki's small frame cradled in Ryuu's arms they open the door and step in to their home that now seems brighter with this little presence in it too. They lock the door behind them and walk up to their bedroom. Putting Yuuki down softly on to their bed they gently take off her coat, mittens, shoes and socks, leaving her in her dress as a nightgown and then Miho and Ryuu get ready for bed too as they speculate about how first thing tomorrow they will need to redecorate and refurnish the guest room for Yuuki and definitely get her some more clothes.

But for now they are so tired after their long mission that they manage to get to sleep almost as easily as Yuuki. Snuggling up in the bed and making sure that Yuuki is all right, they tuck her in to the covers between them and they all fall soundly asleep.

-A-

So that was my long overdue second chapter. I hope yah liked it.

The title is 'The beginning of the end' because even though Yuuki has started her life over it is doomed to end as her last one did. Her actions have contributed to her beginning the end of life again.

To me this chapter was a little boring but I plan to make the next few a bit more exciting. ^_^

I am still trying my best to write in the present tense so please let me know if I am sticking to it throughout the chapters.

Hopefully there shouldn't be many grammatical errors either because I checked over this chapter a few times, but if there are any major errors on my part then please tell me and I will remedy them as soon as possible.

Now that Yuuki is going home as an adoptive daughter to live with the vampire hunter couple who saved her, the real story begins. Zero will be coming in during the next chapter and Yuuki will meet even more new people. Yuuki is now part of a vampire hunter family. How will this way of upbringing affect her? Continue to read to this story to find out. From now on the story should get more interesting. :']

In the next chapter Yuuki will be adjusting to her new life and you will see her meet the Kiryuu family.

It isn't till the fourth chapter that she starts getting on with her new life and in the fifth chapter you will see what her life is like as she begins to get older.

I will try to post the third chapter up next weekend but I will warn you now that I have coursework to do already that needs to be in so I am focusing on that first.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


End file.
